The present invention relates to improved means and methods for providing EMI/RFI shielding for electronic devices.
It has become of considerable importance to provide EMI/RFI shielding for electronic assemblies (such as computer devices) housed in metal cabinents, particularly in view of the need to comply with FCC standards. Typically, EMI/RFI leakage occurs in the gaps which are formed between the sides of an inserted electronic assembly and the housing or walls of the cabinet. In order to eliminate these EMI/RFI leaks, it is known to provide conductive gasket-like shields in these gaps, such as are manufactured by Instrument . Specialties Company, Inc. under the trademark "Sticky Fingers" and identified in their advertising literature with U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,095. These conductive gasket-like shields are typically mounted by adhesive to the sides of an inserted assembly. However, they suffer from the disadvantage of being fragile and relatively easily damaged, particularly when used in heavy duty applications (for example, when used with a relatively heavy electronic assembly, such as a power supply).
A more durable type of shielding gasket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,752.